You're the reason why
by Ten Reasons
Summary: GrayCana Week, pour le forum de Fairies Fan. - " L'alcool réglait tous les problèmes. Il permettait d'oublier. Et oublier, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. " Label SPPS
1. Alcool

Hello ! C'est avec un jour de retard que je commence à poster ma GrayCana Week, pour le forum de **Fairies Fan**. Normalement c'est du **12** au **18 mai**, mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est _normalement_ comme-ça. Enfin bref, en principe je fais tous les thèmes, mais comme je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, je ne peux rien promettre pour l'instant !  
Un grand merci à Youwan pour m'avoir autorisée à lui piquer l'idée des citations, et pour m'avoir fait partager son site de correction en ligne ! ;)

Ceci est bien une fiction : les chapitres se suivent entre eux (normalement *PAN*). Et non, ce ne sont pas des drabbles cette fois *héhé*

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Note de l'auteur** : Ma vision des choses ne plaira pas forcément, déjà parce que c'est du GrayCana, et aussi parce que je ne les considère pas vraiment comme un couple.  
**Disclaimer** : Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai les droits ? Non ? Bon, tout est à Hiro Mashima alors.

* * *

Jour 1. **Alcool**

—

«** L'alcool dégrise. Après quelques gorgées, je ne pense plus à toi. **» – Marguerite Yourcenar

* * *

« _Dis, Cana. Pourquoi tu bois tout le temps ? _»

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Quelle idée on avait eu de la lui poser, aussi ! À ce qu'elle savait, ça n'avait jamais gêné personne. Mais bon, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'y attendait un peu. Une femme qui buvait des tonneaux entiers d'alcool, et plusieurs par jour qui plus est, ce n'était pas banal. Et les enfants sont curieux par nature, non ? Elle s'estimait déjà heureuse de ne pas y avoir eu le droit plus tôt. Avec Roméo, par exemple.

Toujours était-il qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, à la petite Asuka. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire la même chose qu'aux autres. Qu'elle avait commencé à boire pour oublier qu'elle était seule, que son père ne savait même pas qui elle était. Et que désormais, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Que c'était dans sa nature. Oui, elle aurait aimé lui répondre ça. Mais la petite ne comprendrait pas. _Trop jeune_. Et puis, la brune n'avait pas non plus envie de lui mentir. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire la vérité non plus.

Alors, elle jeta un regard vers Macao et Wakaba. Ils étaient assis à la même table qu'elle. Et à en croire leur expression, ils retenaient leur souffle. Ils étaient même tendus. La jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle avait toujours été susceptible, en matière d'alcool. D'ailleurs, si Asuka n'était pas aussi jeune – et innocente, par la même occasion –, la pauvre aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Alors elle pouvait comprendre les deux hommes. Mais là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de leur aide.

– Tu sais, il y a parfois des histoires compliquées chez les adultes, expliqua Macao. On t'expliquera, quand tu seras plus grande. Mais pour l'instant, tu es encore un peu petite pour comprendre. D'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

Soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'Asuka n'était pas trop curieuse. Elle pourrait se contenter de ça, pour le moment. Et alors que la jeune tireuse s'éloignait, la brune ne manqua pas de remercier Macao d'un regard. Il venait de la tirer d'un mauvais pas… Et elle le lui revaudrait. Mais pas en partageant son tonneau avec lui, si c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait !

* * *

« _Pourquoi tu bois tout le temps ? _»

Cana se laissa tomber sur son lit, lassée. Décidément, cette fichue question ne voulait sortir de sa tête ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à repenser à tout ça ? Elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps à enterrer ses sentiments, à se comporter en simple amie pour que tout lui revienne en pleine face !

La jeune femme enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. _Pathétique_. Elle était pathétique. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui seulement parce qu'il s'était montré gentil avec elle. Pourtant tout le monde l'avait gentiment accueillie à l'époque, non ? Alors pourquoi ce fichu mage plus qu'un autre ? Il n'avait rien de spécial. Hormis qu'il était incroyablement beau, que son torse était musclé à en baver, que son regard était extraordinairement expressif, que ses moues étaient juste adorables, que-

– Stop !

La jeune femme enfonça sa tête un peu plus. Et voilà qu'elle recommençait… Ses pensées étaient dignes d'une gamine pré-pubère. _Vraiment pathétique_. Si les gens apprenaient qu'elle pensait à lui de cette façon, on lui rirait au nez. Sauf peut-être Juvia, qui lui pourrirait la vie. À moins qu'elle ne la tue sur le coup.

Cana eu un petit sourire triste à cette pensée. Gray n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'elle. Il avait déjà une femme prête à donner sa vie – et plus encore, sans doute – pour lui. Elle, elle n'était qu'une ivrogne incapable de garder un copain plus de deux semaines. Elle n'avait rien d'attirant. Alors Juvia n'avait rien à lui envier. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

La jeune femme se releva et alla se servir un verre. Oui, elle était une ivrogne. Mais s'il y avait une part de vérité quand elle disait que c'était pour oublier son père, Gray n'y était pour rien non plus. Oui, elle était incapable de rester en couple bien longtemps. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pensait un peu trop à lui. Donc c'était un peu de sa faute, non ?

Et voilà qu'elle l'accusait de son malheur, maintenant. Décidément, elle était bien indigne de lui. _Et pathétique, encore une fois_.

La brune avala son verre d'un trait, avant de s'en servir un deuxième. L'alcool aussi était une forme de magie, à ses yeux. Il réglait tous les problèmes. Il permettait d'oublier. Et Cana se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. De ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Oublier, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Alors même si elle devait foutre sa vie en l'air pour cela, elle le ferait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de penser à un amour impossible. Sauf peut-être de ne pas voir ses sentiments s'atténuer, même avec le temps.


	2. Enfance

Yop ! Bon, cette fois, je suis _vraiment_ en retard. Je suis désolée T_T

Enfin bref, voilà donc le deuxième thème. Vu que j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews (pas bien, je sais… Lancez-moi des tomates si vous voulez !), je vais le faire ici.  
Merci **Youwan** (bah si, il faut bien que je te remercie quand même ! En tout cas je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu, et la citation aussi d'ailleurs ;) Merci encore !) et **Crowny** (au moins on est tous d'accord :') Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas exactement la même vision des choses que les autres non plus. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, et je suis contente de t'avoir fait sourire :p Les chapitres se suivent, au fait) pour vos reviews ! :)

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira ! ;)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Day 2. **Enfance**

—

« **Mon enfance, c'est un poison que j'ai dans le sang et y a que quand je serai morte que j'en souffrirai plus.** » – Anna Gavalda

* * *

Cana se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, ce matin-là. Elle était étalée de tout son long sur son lit, encore habillée. Sa bouche était sèche et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Sans parler de ces bourdonnements incessants dans ses oreilles. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait beau y être habituée, c'était toujours aussi désagréable.

Péniblement, la jeune femme se releva pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Plusieurs bouteilles traînaient à ses pieds, avec quelques affaires qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger. Le verre qu'elle avait utilisé la veille reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il n'était pas entièrement vide, d'ailleurs. Alors Cana le saisit, bu le fond restant et le reposa avant de se lever.

Un vertige l'arrêta un instant, puis elle alla marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle l'ouvrit et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait pris une sacrée cuite la veille. Elle n'avait pas été aussi malade depuis longtemps. Et tout ça pour un mec… Elle avait honte. Vraiment. Et elle aurait certainement eu encore plus honte si elle avait pu se souvenir exactement de sa soirée.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans le fond.

Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une autre longue journée l'attendait à la guilde. Enfin, au moins là-bas, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle retrouverait ses compagnons de beuverie et l'ambiance lui permettrait d'oublier. Comme chaque fois.

* * *

– Tu viens, Cana ? On va jouer au bord de la rivière !  
– Nan, allez-y sans moi. Je dois faire des trucs.

Les enfants se regardèrent, un peu déçus. Elle devait _toujours_ faire des trucs. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi, d'ailleurs. Elle devait certainement prédire on ne savait trop quoi avec ses cartes. Elle était d'ailleurs très douée en la matière. C'était une grande magicienne. Elle ne se trompait jamais. Mais si elle devait travailler autant pour être aussi forte, alors il n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Pas aux yeux d'aussi jeunes mages, en tout cas.

Les enfants commencèrent à s'éloigner en courant, mais l'un d'eux resta devant les portes de la guilde. Une petite tête rouge, qui suivait plus sagement le groupe, se retourna vers lui.

– Tu ne viens pas jouer, Gray ?  
– Nan. On peut pas laisser Cana toute seule. Je vais rester.

Erza hocha la tête en souriant. Gray était attaché à ses amis. Mais depuis un certain temps, il ne s'amusait plus autant avec eux. Bien que rien ne l'empêchait jamais de se battre avec Natsu ou avec elle, il restait la plupart du temps sur le côté, à regarder vaguement les autres jouer ensemble. La rousse avait vite compris qu'il s'inquiétait pour Cana, et qu'il n'aimait pas la savoir seule pendant qu'eux s'amusaient. Elle n'aimait pas ça non plus, Erza. Mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller la troupe. Et puis, elle n'allait pas forcer la magicienne des cartes.

Alors elle laissait Gray s'en charger. Il s'amusait sans doute mieux avec Cana qu'avec les autres, de toute façon.

La jeune fille se retourna et s'éloigna en courant. Lorsque Gray la vit disparaître, il rentra à la guilde et s'assit directement à côté de Cana, qui scrutait ses cartes avec attention. Cette dernière releva la tête. Elle semblait surprise, confuse. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Alors il lui sourit et s'installa confortablement sur le banc.

_Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule ?_

C'était ce que ses yeux exprimaient. Très clairement. Et la brunette sourit, d'un de ses magnifiques sourires qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

Cana sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant la guilde. _Super_. Après s'être lamentée sur son sort et avoir bu jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout, voilà qu'elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Et pas les moins douloureux, d'ailleurs.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas de mauvais souvenirs en soi. En réalité, elle n'avait presque aucun mauvais souvenir à Fairy Tail. Et encore moins en compagnie de Gray. Le problème, c'était que le mage de glace était dedans, justement. C'était qu'elle repensait à son enfance, là où elle l'avait connu. Là où elle l'avait fréquenté le plus. Et c'était sans doute à cet instant précis, où il avait renoncé à aller jouer avec ses amis pour rester avec elle, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Bah alors Cana, tu m'as l'air bien rêveuse ! Déjà en train de penser à ce que tu vas boire aujourd'hui, je paris ?

Wakaba venait de la dépasser. Il la regardait d'un air moqueur, son éternel cigare à la bouche. Il fallut à la jeune fille quelques instants pour réaligner ses pensées et assimiler ce qu'il venait dire.

Ouais, et t'as pas intérêt à essayer de m'en piquer, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mais son sourire la trahissait. Wakaba pouffa légèrement, puis entra dans la guilde, rapidement suivi par Cana. Oui, c'était une autre journée banale à Fairy Tail qui s'annonçait.

* * *

– Gray, je voulais savoir…

Le jeune brun tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. Il était assis en tailleur sur la table en bois. En caleçon, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la guilde. Encore une fois, Natsu et les autres étaient allés jouer – ou se bagarrer – dehors. Alors évidemment, l'ambiance était plutôt calme.

Cana était assise à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Puis elle baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

– Pourquoi tu t'habilles jamais ? murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon la considéra un instant, un peu surpris. Avant d'éclater de rire. Cana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si drôle. Puis Gray se calma et la regarda en souriant.

On lui avait déjà posé la question, et plus d'une fois. Surtout l'allumette. Il ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de l'accabler de surnoms pas très glorieux, alors pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Mais le ton gêné de Cana et ses joues rougissantes, c'était juste hilarant !

– Un vieux truc de mage de glace, expliqua Gray après avoir reprit ses esprits. C'est… Compliqué. En fait, mon Maître m'a toujours dit que pour maîtriser le froid, il faut faire qu'un avec lui. Alors on avait l'habitude de s'entraîner en sous-vêtements, dans la neige. À force, on se rendait même plus compte qu'on se déshabillait, et c'est resté.

Cana le considéra un instant. Ses sourcils haussés et son regard interrogateur prouvait à Gray qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Alors il prit son air le plus sérieux, et la jeune fille capitula. Quel intérêt aurait-il à lui mentir, de toute façon ?

– Je te le ferai remarquer, alors.

Un sourire sincère. Une poignée de main entendue. Se rendre compte qu'il était en caleçon n'était pas la situation la plus agréable que Gray connaissait. Et Cana en était bien consciente. Alors elle l'aiderait à y remédier. Elle le lui promettait.

* * *

La guilde était plutôt bruyante, ce jour-là. Comme à son habitude, Cana buvait tranquillement dans son coin, regardant d'un oeil distrait la bagarre générale. Elle ne savait même pas comment tout cela avait commencé. De toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus.

Évidemment, la tournure des choses changea immédiatement quand, sa part de fraisier malencontreusement écrasée, Erza commença elle aussi à se battre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour régler son compte à tout le monde. Ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie s'installèrent à une table, commandant leur plat ou leur boisson préféré.

La brune pouffa en voyant Macao et Wakaba revenir avec quelques bleus. Voilà qui devrait les calmer pour quelques temps, eux qui disaient toujours que ce n'était plus de leur âge… Puis elle vit Gray s'asseoir un peu plus loin, une Juvia terriblement inquiète collée à lui. Comme toujours, le mage de glace présentait quelques brûlures. Comment les éviter ? Il s'était battu avec la Salamandre, après tout.

Et comme toujours, alors qu'il se comportait le plus normalement du monde… Il était en caleçon.

– Gray ! Tes vêtements.

Une exclamation et quelques recherches plus tard, le jeune homme se réinstalla à sa place de départ. Habillé, cette fois. Il lança un regard à Cana, et ils se sourirent d'un air entendu.

Même avec le temps, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur promesse.


	3. Pari

*Souffle sur la poussière*

Yop ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment honte de me pointer maintenant. Ça fait deux mois que cette Week est finie, et j'ai lâchement abandonné ma fiction au bout du deuxième chapitre… Mais surprise, les chapitres étaient déjà écrits ! Allez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas posté, bref ._.  
Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les deux jours, en sachant que je n'ai pas fais le thème Bonus (huitième, donc).

Bonne lecture quand même ! :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Day 3. **Pari**

—

« **Je vous parie 1000 balles que je peux m'arrêter de parier quand je veux. **»

– Régis Hauser

* * *

Cana avait toujours aimé parier. Quoi de plus normal quand on était capable de prédire l'avenir ? Elle ne se trompait jamais. Elle gagnait toujours. Alors évidemment, cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne pariait contre elle. Enfin… Sa magie avait ses limites, et certains l'avaient bien compris. Alors cela arrivait quand même, parfois.

– Hey, Cana ! Je te parie que le mois prochain, il y aura moins de cinq bagarres à la guilde !

La jeune fille fixa son interlocuteur un moment. Il était sérieux ? Lui, Gray Fullbuster, l'éternel rival de Natsu toujours en train de se battre avec lui, il pariait sur ça ? La magie de Cana ne lui permettait pas encore de prédire aussi loin – elle n'était qu'une apprentie, après tout. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Gray avait perdu d'avance, c'était évident. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne tiendrait pas un mois entier. Et même s'il y arrivait, d'autres mages se chargeraient de se battre à sa place. Natsu, notamment. Le mage de glace en était forcément conscient. Alors pourquoi il lui proposait ça ?

Tch. C'était de Gray dont il s'agissait. Il était gentil, mais pas toujours très malin. Et elle, elle était vraiment trop méfiante. C'était un autre pari de gagné, un point c'était tout ! Alors elle le regarda avec un sourire joueur, et lui tendit la main.

– Pari tenu.

* * *

Une autre matinée plutôt tranquille, à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mirajane déambulait tranquillement entre les tables, n'ayant que quelques clients à servir. Lucy se choisissait une mission, accompagnée de Natsu et d'Happy. Wendy et Sharuru étaient restées à Fairy Hills pour la journée. Gajeel était parti en mission avec Juvia. En bref, il n'y avait plus grand monde à la guilde.

_Tant mieux_ ! Cana pourrait boire tranquillement. Enfin, ça c'était vite dit. Parce qu'avec Gray qui arrivait, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la paix. _Pas sûre_ _du tout_. Et l'air qu'arborait le mage de glace ne lui disait rien de bon.

Gray s'installa face à elle, une choppe à la main. Il la dévisageait bizarrement. Et Cana devina tout de suite ce qu'il allait lui dire.

– Je te parie que ce mois-ci, au moins deux couples vont se former.  
– Je ne parie plus rien avec toi, lâcha-t-elle en serrant son tonneau contre elle. Et ne me regarde pas comme-ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. La mage des cartes avait raison de se méfier. Il était sûr de gagner, et il y avait une raison à cela. Dommage, il aurait aimé la voir s'affoler en voyant Roméo et Wendy trainer ensemble, le lendemain …

* * *

– Tricheur !

Les poings sur les hanches, la brunette dévisageait sévèrement son ami. Gray, lui, se tenait bien droit. Son air fier et victorieux exaspérait Cana à un point… Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ! Surtout en sachant qu'il avait triché ! Ce sale menteur l'avait gagné, son fichu pari. Mais pas à la loyale.

Évidemment qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une ou deux bagarres ! Gray était parti en mission avec Natsu, Erza et Warren – puisque le Maître ne voulait pas les avoir seuls tous les trois. Alors évidemment, avec toute la bande de bagarreur à des kilomètres de là, la guilde de Fairy Tail avait été bien calme. Bon, on ne se refaisait pas, Macao et Wakaba avaient tout de même réussi à s'embrouiller. Cana n'y était peut-être pas toujours pour rien… Mais ça n'avait jamais suffi à provoquer des bagarres générales, et son pari était perdu. Fichu Gray ! S'il disait tout en deux fois, aussi !

– Je refuse de te payer !

– Un pari est un pari, railla Gray sans quitter son sourire victorieux. J'ai pas vraiment triché, en plus. Tu m'as jamais demandé de détails… Alors maintenant, tu vas être obligée de faire tout c'que je te dis !

La brunette lui lança un regard noir. S'il croyait s'en tirer comme-ça ! C'était parfaitement hors-de-question. Cana n'aimait pas perdre. Et encore moins lorsque l'adversaire avait triché. Alors qu'il aille voir ailleurs, si elle y était ! Jamais elle ne paierait le moindre prix, il n'avait qu'à pas tricher !

– Va te faire voir, Gray !

Le sourire du mage de glace s'agrandit à cette phrase. Oh oui, Cana allait vraiment finir par le tuer… Qu'il soit absolument craquant ou non.

– T'as peur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur. J'suis peut-être souvent en caleçon, mais j'suis pas un pervers. T'inquiète, c'est pas méchant comme gage !

Le simple fait de tricher pour gagner un pari était méchant, selon Cana. Et lui donner un gage l'était d'autant plus. Alors si c'était dit pour la persuader, c'était perdu ! Il était parfaitement hors-de-question pour la mage des cartes de faire le moindre gage, méchant ou pas. Il n'avait pas gagner loyalement son pari, alors elle ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu, point final.

Soudainement, Gray perdit son sourire narquois. Il s'était légèrment rapproché de Cana, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille pouvait voir toutes les émotions de son ami défiler dans son regard. _Si expressif_. Si sérieux, aussi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aussi près d'elle ?

La mage des cartes s'écarta brusquement, le regard dur et les joues rouges. Après les mots, le regard. Il allait vraiment finir par la convaincre si elle ne faisait quelque chose ! Alors elle réfléchit rapidement à une solution. Faire son gage tout de même ? Hors-de-question. C'était trop risqué. Comme si elle allait le croire sur parole quand il disait qu'il n'était pas pervers… Alors continuer de refuser ? Oui, mais il allait continuer à l'embêter et elle allait craquer. Peut-être trouver un compromis, dans ce cas ? Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

– C'est quoi ton gage ? lâcha Cana. S'il me plaît pas, je le fais pas. T'es prévenu.

Le mage de glace retrouva immédiatement son air joueur, et se redressa. Il avait reprit son allure fière et son sourire victorieux, mais étrangement… Cana n'en était pas énervée. Au contraire, elle le trouvait mignon désormais. Bienveillant.

Il allait la rendre folle…

– Viens jouer avec nous demain, dit-il. C'est ça, ton gage. Tu dois venir jouer avec nous à la rivière. Tu viens jamais, et j'aime pas te laisser toute seule. Alors tu viendras, d'accord ?

La brunette le considéra un instant. Était-il sérieux ? C'était vraiment ça, son gage ? Il avait parié avec elle et avait même triché, juste pour pouvoir lui ordonner de venir jouer avec eux ? Juste pour ne pas la laisser toute seule ?

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Cana, alors que les sourcils du mage de glace se haussaient. Oh oui, il allait vraiment la rendre folle…


	4. Vêtements

Yop ! C:  
Comment promis, voici le quatrième chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que même avec ce grand retard, il y a tout de même des gens pour me lire ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Day 4. **Vêtements**

—

« **Le plus beau vêtement qui puisse habiller une femme, ce sont les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime** » – Yves Saint Laurent

* * *

– Et pourquoi Cana ne porte presque pas de vêtements ?

Mais n'allait-on jamais la laisser tranquille ?! Les enfants et leurs fichues questions déplacées… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, d'abord ? Et puis les deux autres idiots de Macao et Wakaba, complètement hilares – après s'être étouffés avec leur bière. Il allait y avoir un meurtre… Et pas qu'un seul, d'ailleurs !

Asuka avait le chic pour lui poser des questions embarrassantes. D'abord sur ses « problèmes » d'alcool, ensuite sur ses vêtements. Mais ça ne la regardait pas, cette gamine ! Cana n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'avait pas envie de se souvenir non plus. Elle était telle qu'elle était, et il était grand temps qu'on la laisse tranquille avec ça. Surtout qu'Alzack et Bisca avaient toujours été plutôt discrets, eux. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils une fille aussi curieuse ? C'était mal élevé de poser des questions personnelles, en plus. Il était grand temps que le couple de tireurs l'apprenne à leur fille.

– On dirait un peu Gray. Lui aussi, il est toujours en sous-vêtements.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Cana se leva d'un bond et quitta la guilde, sous les regards interrogateurs – et inquiets, sans doute un peu aussi – de ses amis. Mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

– Gray, tes vêtements !

C'était devenu une phrase habituelle, dans la bouche de Cana. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait dite… Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Gray poussait un petit cri de surprise et courrait dans toute la guilde à la recherche de ses vêtements, parfois insulté au passage par Natsu. La seule chose qui avait peut-être changé, c'était les regards amusés des membres de la guilde. Maintenant que c'était chose courante, les gens n'en riaient plus autant. Cana non plus ne s'en amusait plus tellement, d'ailleurs. Au contraire, elle en était presque lassée.

Presque. Parce que le torse du mage de glace n'était pas moche à voir, quand même.

– C'est toi qui devrait t'habiller un peu moins.

Rougissante, la mage des cartes releva la tête. Il fallait _bien-sûr_ que ce fichu mage de glace vienne lui parler à l'instant où elle avait des pensées gênantes à son propos. Évidemment. Gray débarquait toujours au mauvais moment de toute façon. Et puis-

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il voulait qu'elle porte moins de vêtements ? C'était une blague. Sans aucun doute une blague. De très mauvais goût, certes. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Si ?

– J'veux dire, regarde-toi, reprit le brun. T'as toujours les cheveux attachés. Je suis sûr que tu es très jolie quand ils sont lâchés ! Et puis, moi je me balade toujours en caleçon et ça m'gêne pas. T'as qu'à faire pareil. Tu verras, on se sent mieux !

Il avait l'air très sérieux. Et Cana n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Était-ce une invitation à se déshabiller et à gambader à deux, complètement nus ? Gray en serait capable, après tout. Mais… Ce n'était pas ce que Cana voulait. Et puis c'était absurde de penser à cela, de toute façon. Il devait encore se foutre d'elle. Et en réfléchissant à la question, elle était tombée dans le piège.

– Te fous pas de moi, répliqua-t-elle en buvant une grande gorgée d'alcool. J'suis pas une nudiste, moi.

– Moi non plus !

Il semblait un peu vexé. Alors Cana s'en voulut, mais pas pour longtemps. Il était tellement adorable quand il prenait cette moue boudeuse !

– J'dis juste que tu devrais te lâcher un peu plus, insista le mage de glace. Mais fais comme tu veux. Ah, et fait gaffe à l'alcool ! T'as que quinze ans, quand même.

Et il tourna les talons, allant rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin. Cana, elle, resta immobile un instant. Puis elle lâcha sa choppe et la fit glisser sur la table, loin d'elle. Gray avait raison. Elle avait assez bu pour la journée.

* * *

Cana marchait depuis un moment sur les rives du canal. Combien de temps exactement, elle serait incapable de le dire. Quelques minutes, ou quelques heures peut-être. Ce n'était pas important, de toute façon. Elle avait pris le temps qu'il lui fallait pour être calmée, pour réfléchir. _Pour prendre l'air_. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, et elle l'avait eu. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

Finalement, la jeune femme s'assit au bord de l'eau. Elle regarda vaguement la surface, observant son reflet. Elle était vraiment devenue pathétique. Sa peau était pâle, semblable à celle d'un mourant. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, elle qui avait toujours été prête à prendre un temps fou pour les coiffer. Ses yeux bruns, qui autrefois exprimaient la joie au travers de légers reflets violets, n'étaient plus que des yeux vides et tristes.

Et même son caractère ! Elle était devenue une jeune femme solitaire, toujours à râler et à s'énerver sur les autres. Elle finissait toujours par regretter, mais ça ne changeait rien. Les pensées qu'elle avait eues à l'égard d'Asuka, une petite fille si gentille et si innocente, n'était pas acceptables. Pas alors que ses parents étaient des amis et des membres de Fairy Tail. Pas alors qu'_elle_ était membre de Fairy Tail. Et elle avait honte.

La magicienne soupira. Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse : l'alcool avait fait des ravages sur elle. Elle n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle avait commencé à boire. Mais une petite voix égoïste, cachée quelque part dans sa tête, lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bu pour son plaisir. Elle avait commencé à boire pour oublier son père et Gray. Si elle n'avait pas tant voulu retrouver Gildarts, et si elle n'avait pas tellement aimé Gray, alors… Peut-être qu'elle n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas qu'une ivrogne, sans aucune beauté. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas suivi Gray et qu'elle aurait continué à porter des vêtements convenables. Peut-être qu'elle aspirerait à quelque chose d'autre qu'à se blottir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, et y rester. _Pour toujours_.


	5. Étoiles

Yop ! 8D Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, merci ! Voici donc le cinquième chapitre…

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Day 5.** Étoiles**

—

« **Rêver c'est scruter les étoiles et savoir interpréter leur message. **»

* * *

Août. Un mois qui annonçait beaucoup de choses. Août était le mois des pluies et de l'orage. C'était un mois où il faisait chaud, presque lourd. Un mois où on se baladait en débardeur, short et tongs. Mais c'était aussi la période des étoiles filantes.

Et à cette période, lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, toute la guilde de Fairy Tail se réunissait au sommet d'une petite colline, en bordure de forêt. De grandes toiles de tissu étaient déroulées sur le sol, des boissons étaient apportées puis distribuées, des torches étaient plantées puis allumées. Tout le monde mangeait, dansait et riait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. C'était devenu une tradition. Un peu comme celle du bingo lors de la fête du printemps .

Alors ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Alors que le ciel prenait des teintes orangées, tout le monde s'était réuni au sommet de la colline, assis sur les grandes toiles blanches. Comme à son habitude, Mirajane assurait le service des boissons et de la nourriture, épaulée par sa petite soeur Lisanna. De son côté, Happy mangeait un poisson pendant que Natsu dévorait une torche et que Lucy admirait le ciel. Levy bouquinait dans son coin, entourée par Jet et Droy qui dégustaient leur pique-nique. Gajeel n'était pas bien loin, dévorant son métal comme une plaquette de chocolat. Erza récoltait le plus de boissons et de nourriture possible avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. Quant à Gray, il était assis dans un coin, Juvia collée à lui.

Cana, elle, buvait tranquillement le tonneau de vin qu'elle avait emmené. Elle ne sortait jamais sans un tonneau. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire sans ? Admirer les étoiles filantes ? Tch. Vraiment pas son genre. Cana n'avait pas la poésie dans l'âme. Elle ne voyait dans les étoiles que de petites lumières blanches, lointaines et inaccessibles. Pour elle, cela n'avait rien de _beau_ ou de _poétique_. Au contraire, c'était plutôt déprimant. Et dire que les gens pensaient qu'elle avait besoin des étoiles pour prédire l'avenir… Ces cartes n'avaient rien à voir avec des boules de gaz perdues dans l'univers !

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée d'alcool. Elle n'était là que parce que c'était une tradition, à Fairy Tail. Et parce que les traditions, ça ne se brisait pas. Mais elle ne croyait pas à toutes ses superstitions qui lui disaient de faire un vœu lorsqu'elle voyait une étoile filante. Ou plutôt, elle n'y croyait plus. Parce qu'elle en avait fait des vœux, Cana. Des tonnes. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais réalisé. Alors elle avait fini par ne plus y croire. Par abandonner.

* * *

– Tu viens ce soir, Cana ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. Ce soir ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de spécial. De quoi lui parlait-il ?

– Me dis pas que t'as encore oublié, s'indigna le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Cana ! C'est la pluie d'étoiles filantes, ce soir ! Tu te souviens ?

Ah oui, la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette stupide fête… Franchement, se réunir au sommet d'une colline pour regarder les étoiles. C'était tout juste digne de gamins de huit ans. Comme quoi, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour boire et faire la fête à Fairy Tail. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de ses « problèmes d'alcool », comme ils disaient, dans un environnement pareil ?

– Pas envie, lâcha-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée.

– Tu plaisantes ?!

Si Gray avait d'abord eu l'air surpris, il était maintenant bien énervé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'énerver parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller leur fête. Et puis, s'il ne voulait pas entendre cette réponse, il n'avait qu'à pas poser la question ! Il devait bien s'y attendre, quand même. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux.

– C'est une tradition, ajouta-t-il. On y va tous les ans depuis qu'on est tout p'tits ! Pourquoi tu viendrais pas cette année ? Trop occupée à boire, peut-être ?

Et voilà qu'il lui reprochait encore de boire un peu trop. Si même lui, son meilleur ami, ne pouvait pas accepter ça après deux ans, alors qui le pourrait ? La brunette soupira. On ne lui ficherait jamais la paix. Énervée, elle se leva d'un bond avant de boire sa choppe d'une traite, jetant un regard en coin à Gray. Ça l'avait énervé encore plus. _Tant mieux_. Elle claqua la choppe sur la table, posa de l'argent pour Mirajane à côté puis tourna les talons, prête à quitter la guilde.

– Ok, j'irai à ta fête, lâcha-t-elle avant de partir. Mais compte pas sur moi pour m'amuser ou j'sais pas quoi.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà sur Magnolia. Sur la petite colline, les torches étaient désormais éteintes, laissant les membres de Fairy Tail éclairés uniquement par la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Seuls quelques murmures se faisaient entendre, accompagnés d'exclamations lorsque des étoiles filantes apparaissaient. Mais insensible à l'ambiance, Cana était à l'écart, buvant tranquillement dans une choppe – elle avait vidé son tonneau depuis longtemps.

– Tu ne regardes pas les étoiles ?

C'était Lucy. La brune ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

– Toi non plus.

Lucy sourit à cette réplique. L'art et la manière d'envoyer paître les gens sans être méchant ou malpoli. Mais la mage des esprits ne se laissa pas abattre.

– Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que je t'ai vue toute seule. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Cana releva la tête vers son amie. La blonde semblait vraiment se soucier d'elle. Un peu comme si elle se souciait de sa sœur. C'était ce qu'elles étaient devenues, d'ailleurs. Des sœurs de cœur. Lucy pouvait avoir confiance en Cana, et Cana pouvait avoir confiance en Lucy. Alors elle décida de déballer son sac. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, de toute façon. Et Lucy n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même au principal concerné. Pourquoi le ferait-elle cette fois-ci ?

– Quand j'étais petite, on me disait que lorsque je voyais une étoile filante, je devais faire un vœu, commença-t-elle. Et que si j'y pensais suffisamment fort, alors mon vœu se réaliserait. Et j'y croyais dur comme fer. Alors à chaque fois que j'en voyais une, je faisais un vœu. Je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur. Mais jamais aucun de mes vœux ne s'est réalisé. Plus tard, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une histoire faite pour amuser les enfants. Mais j'ai perdu tout intérêt à regarder ces boules blanches y'a longtemps de ça.

La blonde sourit légèrement. Alors c'était ainsi que Cana voyait les étoiles ?

– Les étoiles ne servent pas qu'à faire des vœux, expliqua Lucy. Je suis constellationiste, alors les étoiles, ça me connaît. Je peux en différencier quelques-unes des autres. Je peux les imaginer s'assembler pour former des constellations. Je peux lire en elles. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les étoiles étaient porteuses de messages, et qu'il suffit de les scruter pour pouvoir les lire. Tu devrais essayer.

Sur ces mots, la constellationiste laissa Cana, allant rejoindre les autres. La mage des cartes scruta le ciel un instant avant de ricaner. Lucy croyait-elle vraiment à ce genre de bêtise ? Tch. Après tout, elle était du genre à dire que lorsque les gens mourraient, ils devenaient des étoiles…


	6. Addiction

Yop ! C:  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et désolée pour le jour de retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps hier ._.

Bonne lecture, j'espère :)

* * *

Day 6. **Addiction**

—

« **Il y a toute sorte d'addicts, je suppose. Nous avons tous de la douleur. Et nous recherchons tous un moyen de faire partir la douleur. **» – Sherman Alexie

* * *

Cana était accro à beaucoup de choses. Et l'alcool était sans doute le plus grand de ses problèmes. On le lui disait bien assez souvent, boire autant et par pure envie plus que par besoin n'était pas normal. Mais là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas à l'alcool qu'elle était accro. C'était à Gray.

Gray allongé au-dessus d'elle. Gray qui embrassait son cou. Gray qui passait ses mains dans son dos et sur son ventre, lui donnant des frissons. Elle ne savait même plus comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qu'elle aimait, juste au-dessus d'elle. À son parfum, à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Et à rien d'autre.

Ou peut-être un peu à Juvia. La mage de l'eau ne s'en remettrait pas, si elle apprenait ce qui était en train de se passer. Et une partie de Cana s'en voulait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas à être là, dans ce lit, en train d'être embrassée par l'homme qu'une de ses amies aimait. Parce que Juvia était son amie, et que personne ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments envers son « Gray-sama ». Et pourtant, la mage des cartes ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Et pire encore, elle _appréciait_ sa présence et se _fichait_ de ce que Juvia pourrait en penser, au final. Elle était juste bien.

Alors les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants, les caresses étaient de plus en plus osées. Et plus le temps passait, plus Cana oubliait le reste. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Plus qu'eux. _Enfin_.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Magnolia. Quelque part dans la ville, une petite taverne mal éclairée se vidait peu à peu. Seuls quelques habitués restaient, accompagnés de la barmaid qui finissait la vaisselle. Parmi eux, Gray et Cana. Si le premier ne restait jamais aussi tard d'ordinaire, il n'en était pas autant pour la deuxième. La brune passait ses soirées dans cette taverne, ne la quittant qu'à la fermeture. Et que faisait une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, ici et à une heure pareille ? Elle buvait.

– Viens, lança soudainement le garçon. On rentre. T'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune mage en avait plus qu'assez de voir son amie dans cet état. La voir se saouler aussi jeune et pour des raisons inconnues lui donnait envie de lui faire un casque de glace, histoire de lui rafraîchir les idées. _Au sens propre_. Mais il était hors-de-question pour lui de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse blesser la jeune fille. Alors il se contentait de la soutenir comme il le pouvait – et de la disputer un peu aussi.

– Pas envie, marmonna la brunette. Vas-y, toi.

Puis elle partit dans un fou rire inexpliqué. Elle n'était, de tout évidence, pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. L'alcool faisait des ravages sur elle… Et Gray était persuadé que si elle devait se lever, elle ne tiendrait même pas debout.

Il se mit à en vouloir à la barmaid. Cana n'était qu'une gamine. Ils étaient tous des gamins. Ils n'étaient pas censés boire. Pourtant, cette fichue bonne-femme ne refusait jamais aucun verre à Cana. Le client est roi, qu'elle disait. Alors tout ce que la brune voulait boire, elle le buvait. Et c'était de sa faute, à cette vieille peau.

– Un autre verre !  
– Non, rien d'autre. On rentre.

Oui, Gray en avait marre. Alors il empoigna le bras de son amie et la força à se lever, puis il l'entraîna vers la sortie. La jeune fille n'avait même pas la force de lui résister. Tout ce qui les freinait, c'était qu'elle chancelait. _Décidément pas en état de rentrer seule chez elle_.

Alors le mage de glace fit ce que tout bon ami ferait. Il mit le bras de Cana au-dessus de son épaule et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à chez elle. Jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Et peu importait ce qu'en penseraient Erza et les autres. Peu importait les regards moqueurs et suspicieux qu'il recevrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une amie dans cet état. Cana avait besoin de lui. Et il se promit que peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il devrait le faire, il raccompagnerait toujours la jeune fille chez elle. Parce qu'elle méritait qu'il soit là pour elle, comme elle était là pour lui.

* * *

Lorsque Cana se réveilla ce matin-là, elle n'était couverte que d'un drap fin. Les volets de sa fenêtre n'étaient pas fermés, laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, parfois à terre, parfois accrochés aux meubles. À côté d'elle, Gray était profondément endormi. Il était sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller et la tête tournée vers elle. Il semblait sourire. Et il fallut un moment à Cana pour se souvenir de la veille.

Bien que c'était un peu flou, elle se souvenait encore vaguement du moment où les membres de la guilde avaient progressivement quitté la colline. Les filles de Fairy Hills étaient rentrées en premier, pour ne pas laisser Wendy partir toute seule. Sans Cana, puisqu'elle avait désormais son propre appartement. Puis peu à peu, tout le monde était parti.

Évidemment, Gray avait tenu à la raccompagner. Au début, la jeune femme avait été énervée. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et tenait bien mieux l'alcool ! Mais le mage de glace avait insisté, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, Cana n'avait pas eu la force de résister lorsqu'il l'avait traînée derrière lui.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait plus aucun souvenir entre le moment où ils étaient partis et celui où elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre un mur, les lèvres du mage de glace contre les siennes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi _ils_ avaient fait ça. Elle savait juste que c'était une grossière erreur.

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements et secoua le mage. Ce dernier grogna légèrement, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais la magicienne n'avait pas le temps. Alors elle le poussa hors du lit et lui lança ses vêtements. Il devait partir. Vite. Il ne devrait pas être là. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une grossière erreur.

– Va-t-en.

Un regard d'incompréhension. Un sourire triste. Le froissement des vêtements qu'on enfile. Puis la porte claqua. Et dans sa chambre, Cana se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle soupira. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde. Elle avait passé une nuit magique. Et pourtant, elle venait de chasser l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle venait de s'écarter de sa drogue, de son addiction.

C'était cela. Il la rendait accro. Et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle.


	7. Univers Alternatif

Yop ! C:

Voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic', la toute fin ! Bon, je ne termine pas sur une bonne note, certes. Mais bon, je dois reconnaître que ce thème-là ne m'a vraiment pas inspirée… Impossible de réécrire mon chapitre comme je le voudrais ! Alors bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même tel qu'il est là, et que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop…

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté cette fiction : **Youwan**,** Crowny** et **xHeaarts**, qui sont les premières à m'avoir soutenue. **Mamzelle Luciole**, parce que tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et que tu m'auras encouragée jusqu'à la fin. **Bymeha**, parce que tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en postant une review pareille. Et **Mirajane1**, parce que ta review m'a vraiment plaisir et m'a encouragée. Mais aussi ceux qui ont simplement lu, je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ou non, mais… Le fait qu'on me lise me fait infiniment plaisir quand même ! Donc merci du fond du coeur à vous tous ! :3

Bonne lecture j'espère, et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima (du moins, la moitié de l'univers *PAN*).

* * *

Day 7. **Univers Alternatif**

—

« **Au lieu de rêver ta vie, vis ton rêve ! **»

* * *

Huit heures. C'était ce qu'indiquait le réveil de Cana lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi tôt. Elle poussa un soupir découragé et se redressa péniblement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Elle se sentait si bien sous ses draps ! Et puis, elle avait mal dormi. Mais la vraie raison était sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner à Fairy Tail et croiser Gray. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais elle devait y aller. Elle le savait. La mage n'était pas retournée à la guilde depuis trois jours. Lucy était même passée chez elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Cana ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle voulait être seule. _Loin de lui_. Mais il était temps pour elle d'arrêter ses caprices. Elle ne pouvait pas rester terrée éternellement chez elle, de toute façon. Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte un jour ou l'autre. _Plus vite elle y allait, plus vite elle en aurait terminé_. Alors la magicienne se leva enfin et partit se préparer, déterminée.

Une belle et longue journée à Fairy Tail l'attendait, après tout.

* * *

Sans trop comprendre comment, Cana s'était retrouvée dans un bien étrange endroit. Elle pensait reconnaître une taverne, comme elle en avait tant vu. Les tabourets devant le grand comptoir. Un bar rempli de diverses bouteilles derrières. Quelques tables ici et là. Mais tout le reste lui était étranger. Les lumières colorées, encastrées dans les murs ou au plafond. D'étranges boîtes d'où sortait de la musique. Même les matériaux avec lesquels la taverne avait été construite semblaient différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

Et pourtant, tout lui semblait si familier à la fois. Et pas qu'à elle, d'ailleurs. Derrière le bar, Mirajane servaient ses clients sans quitter son sourire. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée. _C'était toujours la même_. Elle pouvait voir tous ses amis un peu partout dans la taverne. Ils portaient tous des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. En tout cas jamais sur eux. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer le moindre problème.

Tout à coup, le corps de Cana se mit à bouger tout seul. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle avait commandé ça. Mais de l'autre, elle avait l'impression d'être simple spectatrice de cette scène. _C'était perturbant_. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise au bar et on déposa un verre devant elle. C'était un verre assez grand, dans lequel se trouvait un liquide jaune et pétillant.

– Ta bière, lui sourit Mirajane. Comme toujours.

Visiblement, Cana avait les mêmes habitudes ici qu'à Fairy Tail. Alors elle rendit son sourire à la barmaid et bu son verre. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal ici. La décoration était jolie, la musique plutôt bonne. Elle était entourée de ses amis et faisait la même chose qu'avant… La brune soupçonnait un rêve, mais si c'était bien le cas, elle n'était pas pressée de se réveiller. Cet endroit était presque aussi bien que la véritable taverne de Fairy Tail !

Soudain, elle ressentit une vibration dans sa poche. Puis deux. Puis trois. Ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, la brune fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir la source de ces vibrations. C'était un objet plutôt étrange, rectangulaire avec un écran au milieu, un peu comme sur une lacryma-vision. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Gray dessus ainsi que son nom écrit, et plus bas, le bouton « _Répondre_ ».

Les vibrations cessèrent et l'image disparut de l'écran. Cana ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cet étrange objet, et encore moins ce qu'il fichait dans sa poche. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur l'interrogation. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout_. Alors, elle appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Une image apparut de nouveau, mais différente cette fois. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle avec Macao et Wakaba, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne portaient les vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, eux non plus. Elle-même était habillée étrangement.

Sur l'écran, elle pouvait aussi voir l'heure et la date. Dix heures quarante, le mercredi dix août. Au moins, rien n'avait changé de ce côté-l. Une petite écriture se mit à clignoter. _Faire glisser pour déverrouiller_. La brune le fit, et un nouvel écran apparut. Plusieurs petites images étaient rangées les unes à côté des autres, toutes colorées. L'une d'elle semblait être un calendrier, d'après son nom. Alors Cana appuya dessus, pour découvrir une nouvelle page encore.

Un véritable calendrier. Elle avait un véritable calendrier sous les yeux. Et elle ne put retenir une petite exclamation en voyant l'année. _2014_.

La magicienne n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la photo de Gray réapparut, avec les mêmes boutons que la première fois. Instinctivement, la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton « _Répondre_ ». Quelques sons se firent entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas les distinguer clairement. Alors elle porta le combiné à son oreille, espérant un résultat. _Bonne décision, visiblement_.

– _Allô, Cana ? Cana, t'es là ?_

La voix était légèrement modifiée, un peu grésillante. Mais la brunette n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Gray. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel _? Méfiante, la jeune femme trouva tout de même plus sage de répondre.

– Oui ?  
– _Ah ! _entendit-elle. _J'ai cru que tu voulais plus me répondre. J'dois te parler. T'es au bar ?_

Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, non, elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler en effet. Mais elle était dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi idiots, tous les deux. Et puis, même s'ils l'avaient été… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors elle pouvait bien se permettre des choses qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal, non ?

– Oui, répondit-elle.  
– _Bouge pas. J'arrive._

Trois bip retentirent, puis plus rien. Pendant ce temps, une question récurrente tourna dans la tête de Cana : que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

La mage des cartes marchait en direction de Fairy Tail, son sac accroché en bandoulière et ses cartes dans ses poches. Longeant le fleuve qui traversait Magnolia, elle repensait à son rêve. Elle n'y comprenait toujours rien, d'ailleurs. Il fallait croire que parfois, son cerveau lui jouait de drôles de tours.

La jeune femme ricana nerveusement en y repensant. Elle devait vraiment avoir le cerveau dérangé pour rêver d'évènements banaux qui se passeraient plus d'un millénaire plus tard. Mais quand elle y repensait, c'était presque effrayant. Son rêve était si détaillé qu'elle aurait juré d'être éveillée. Les objets et l'environnement lui étaient inconnus, mais ils semblaient si réels ! Les sons, les contacts contre sa peau... Tout lui avait semblé vrai.

Cana secoua la tête. Elle était devant les grandes portes de Fairy Tail, prête à entrer. Elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle, désormais. Alors avant, elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit. _Tout oublier_. Sa nuit avec Gray. Ces trois jours passés à se lamenter. Son rêve absurde. _Tout_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la mage entra enfin dans le bâtiment. Si on lui posait des questions sur son absence, elle savait quoi répondre – elle était malade. Si Gray se pointait, elle savait quoi faire – l'ignorer. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, ce serait de reprendre sa petite vie tranquille, qui consistait à boire et à s'amuser. _Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué _!

* * *

Cana buvait toujours sa bière lorsqu'on s'installa juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme tourna discrètement la tête, n'ayant pas encore vu le visage de son nouveau voisin. _Gray_. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux corbeau, un peu en bataille. Il portait une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, laissant apparaître son pendentif en forme de croix – et ses muscles parfaitement taillés. La seule différence était qu'il portait un short noir au lieu d'un simple caleçon.

La jeune femme sourit en songeant que ce Gray n'avait probablement pas les mêmes tendances nudistes que le réel. Mais ses pensées furent bien vite coupées par le jeune homme, qui engageait la conversation.

– J'suis venu pour te parler de l'autre soir.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait partagée entre l'interrogation et la peur. D'un côté, elle ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre son elle de ce prétendu rêve et le Gray qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Mais de l'autre, elle craignait de déjà connaître la réponse. _Ils ne l'avaient pas fait ici aussi, quand même _?

– Développe, risqua la jeune femme.

Et Gray développa. Plus il s'expliquait, plus la panique s'emparait de la jeune femme. Tout coïncidait. La fête des étoiles filantes. La soirée prolongée. Le rejet du lendemain matin. L'absence de nouvelles pendant trois jours. Tout, absolument tout était comme dans la réalité. Le jeune homme ne le disait pas clairement, mais c'était évident pour Cana. _Ils l'avaient fait_.

Plus la panique grandissait, plus la brune sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son rêve. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. _Pas du tout_. Mais elle semblait bloquée dans ce foutu rêve. Elle se pinçait discrètement, se raccrochait à des souvenirs de sa vie réelle. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Et pire encore, elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Le baiser que Gray lui donna et la réponse fougueuse qu'elle lui accorda le lui prouvèrent.

* * *

Cana était assise au bar, buvant tranquillement dans sa choppe. Elle n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, mais Mirajane l'avait immédiatement accueillie en lui servant sa boisson. La jeune démone semblait contente de la revoir. Elle était sans doute un peu curieuse, elle aussi. Mais elle ne l'avait pas montré. _Tant mieux_.

Alors la mage des cartes reprenait ses habitudes. Elle discutait avec Macao et Wakaba, rassurait les filles qui venaient lui demander si ça allait, riait des bêtises de Natsu. Tout était redevenu normal, parfait. Mais comme toujours, il fallait que quelque chose vienne gâcher sa journée. Plutôt quelqu'un, cette fois.

Gray était finalement venu. Et il n'avait pas perdu une seconde : il s'était directement installé à côté d'elle. Mais la jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder. Elle gardait la tête baissée, admirant le fond de sa choppe. Elle avait prévu de l'ignorer, et voilà qu'il s'installait juste à côté d'elle !_ Idiot_. Il n'en avait pas assez de la faire culpabiliser ? De lui faire faire des rêves étranges ?

– On devrait parler, tous les deux. J'veux dire… À propos de l'autre soir.

La magicienne soupira. Ce Gray aussi avait décidé d'aborder le sujet. Si ce n'était pas sa malchance qui la poursuivait, c'était peut-être une prémonition. Mais la brunette ne préférait pas y croire. Elle ne prédisait rien sans l'aide de ses cartes, de toute façon. Et puis, visiblement, ce Gray-là était un peu plus énervé que le précédent.

– Viens.

Le brun se leva et quitta la guilde, rapidement suivi par Cana. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin où personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. _Rien à voir avec son rêve_. C'était rassurant.

– Me mens pas, Cana. J'te connais assez pour savoir que ce qu'on a fait ce soir-là, t'en mourrais d'envie. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu t'en es bien rendu compte, nan ? Alors je sais pas vraiment ce qui t'a motivée à me mettre dehors, j'pensais avoir été clair à propos de ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais si c'était à refaire, j'le referai. Parce qu'on a rien à regretter. On est grands, on est responsables, on en avait tous les deux envie. C'est tout.

Cana le dévisagea. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette déclaration _? Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pensait. Que c'était une erreur, et que quand bien même elle en avait eu incroyablement envie, elle ne recommencerait pas. _Jamais_. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Il ne la laissa pas parler, de toute façon. Parce qu'il l'embrassait, avec la même douceur que l'autre soir. Et instinctivement, elle lui répondait avec la même fougue dont elle avait fait preuve.

Rêve ou prémonition, Cana n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle venait de s'engager dans une histoire qui finirait par la faire souffrir. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée chez elle. _Juste quelques jours de plus_.


End file.
